


The Work Shift of Doom

by Galaghast



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fast Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaghast/pseuds/Galaghast
Summary: Dib is working a part time job because he accidentally broke his sister's Gameslave. Everything is fine... until Zim shows up...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Work Shift of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at about 3 in the morning. Don't say I didn't warn you cause my brain is kinda fuzzy right now.

"Welcome to Mac Meaties, may I take your order?" Dib said into the microphone. He sounded like he was completely drained of both energy AND his soul.

"No, I'm just here to torment the Dib-human" Zim responded. "I WANT TAQUITOS!" Gir screeched.

An exausted sigh buzzed in the mic. "We don't sell Taquitos... Zim, I really don't have time for your pettiness." Dib didn't do his usual freakout. It was expected for him to say something along the lines of "Bwaht?! Zim?! What evil scheme brings you to this place?!" But no. He was too fed up with that day to fight, he just wanted to go home and take a nap on the sofa.

"Aren't you gonna stop me?... or..." Zim asked.

"Stop you from what? It's not like you're doing anything..." Dib said, massaging his temples.

"Eh... from... uh... HOLDING UP THIS LINE!" Zim said with a grin.

"Ok, whatever, gives me a break"

Zim was left baffled by his response. He didn't even know if he COULD counter that, so he just left.

A few minutes later when Dib switched over to Cash Register duty, he saw a face he REALLY didn't want to see.

"ZIM DEMANDS TO SPEAK TO THE LEADER OF THIS FILTHY PLACE!!!"

"You mean the Manager?" Dib said blandly. Zim nodded in confirmation and watched Dib walk off to a place in the back. He brought back the manager and pointed at Zim.

"I DEMAND FOR THE DIB HUMAN TO BE FIRED FROM THIS DISGUSTING PLACE! It would be much less disgusting with the Dib gone!" Zim yelled with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Guh, actually... Dib here is probably one of our cleanest employees, if if the problem is with sanitary, we could always boot out sweaty Stanley-"

"NO! DIB! HE MUST GO!"

"Zim, will you PLEASE take your little tantrum somewhere else, you torture me enough when I"m in school and at home." Dib snapped.

"Heheh, that's the point" Zim chuckled. "I will torture you Dib, I WILL TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOUR SHIFT ENDS! AND WHEN YOU'RE AT YOUR WEAKEST POINT, I'LL DESTROY YOUUUU-"

"and yer shift's over, part-timer. Go home" the manager said, patting Dib's back.

"Finally... I need a nap" Dib yawned.

"NO! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Zim followed Dib, he chattered and ranted like a little chihuahua until Dib made it home and slammed the front door in his face.

"I WILL END YOU DIB! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND TAKE OVER THIS PATHETIC PLANET!!!" Zim pounded on the door.

Gaz creaked the door open. Her eyes peirced through the shadows as she stared down at Zim, "Usually I don't take sides, but go home, Dib's asleep"

"ALREADY?!" Zim was amazed. He must've been more tired than he thought. "Hmph, FINE! I'll kill him another time!"


End file.
